Galahad Hunter
Introduction Galahad Hunter is a United States marine who died and went to soul society. When he arrived he was assigned to district 80 West, one of the worst districts to live in. Even so Galahad made the best of his new life. Along with his newly formed family of murder hobo's he attempts to bring order to a lawless land. Appearance Galahad stand six feet tall and weighs about 255 lbs. Most of his body is covered with muscle as Galahad spent a lot of time in the gym when he was alive. Following military fashion Galahad was clean shaven and had his hair cut down to a buzz cut. He has a low brow that seemed to always give him a angered expression and thick eyebrows. A scar rest on his right cheek. Abilities Galahad was trained as a United States Marine. This meant that he was trained in both marksmanship and in hand to hand fighting. Unfortunately the guns and equipment that he was trained to work with are not available in his current environment making them obsolete. However he greatly benefits from Marine Corps Martial Arts Program. Inside the United States Marines he learned not only how to fight with his hands, but how to do battle in itself. He leaned to situational awareness, operation risk management, stealth tactics, and tactical and strategic decision making. On the physical side of combat he learned the basics of proper field martial arts. Grappling, Ground Fighting, Boxing, Bayonet training, and more. While serving in the marines Galahad reached the lvl of Black Belt 1st Degree. While many of the techniques he learned where useful in a modern battle many of them did not apply to the fighting in the Rokungai. His hand to hand training and knife training both shinned greatly in the slums and serve as his primary tools along with his most important skill of them all, stealth. History Galahad Hunter was a former united states marine. He was born into a poor family and grew up in a poor neighborhood. Growing up he saw some of the worst of the world and the hardships of being a poor African American living in the slums. Seeing nothing but violence, death, and gangs around him Galahad saw the army as the only way out. At the age of seventeen he joined up with the united states marine core. He left home for basic soon as he graduated from high school. Leaving the central slums was considered to be the best day of his life as Galahad gained that which he lacked his entire life, hope. With pride and vigor Galahad served in the united states marines. He graduated top of his class from boot camp and had superb scours in marksmanship during his training. As soon as Galahad finished his training he was sent into the fires of war. The united states army deployed him and the rest of his squad over seas to fight in a ensuing conflict in the middle east. There Galahad fought for a year under his nation banner. He had picked up quite the reputation for being a hot head and leading the assault on enemy positions. The first one in and the last one out, that is what they said about Galahad. He was a true marine and represented them very well. However this all changed the day they received a tip from a local informant about the location of one of there targets. The military sent in a team of specially trained operatives to go into the area on eliminate the target. The target was eliminated however the team was compromised. The enemy learned of there location and began to swarm the site in order to eliminate the special forces unit that was dropped in. As a result Galahad and the rest of the marines where sent in to get them out. The mission to protect the special forces team went as one would expect. They rushed in and took up position and randevu with there leaders. However everything turned wrong as they made there way back to the helicopter. Galahad took point and fought to cover there retreat. As he held off the enemy forces he was shot by a sharpshooter in the shoulder. The bullet passed clean through his protective gear and hit a artery. Thought Galahad was loaded onto the helicopter and received medical attention immediately he died before he got to base. Galahad had a easy passing. He had no regrets holding him down and he was proud to die for his country. However Galahad found the afterlife to be ... strange to say the least. Galahad was a devout christian before he died. He found it very strange that the place, he thought was heaven, was based off Japanese culture and looked nothing like the good book had said. It was even stranger for him when he was assigned a ticket and told to live in the 80 District in The West. In a feat of poetic irony Galahad ended up back in the slums of society. However this one was worse than the first. At least in his old neighborhood people had shoes. Most or almost all, with the exception of himself, did not have shoes. Arriving in what was suppose to be his new home Galahad reach a wave of depression and confusion. After a while Galahad began to wonder if he was as save as he thought he was. He began to question weather or not this was actually heaven or if he was in a lesser part of hell. With the gross level of violence and poverty Galahad began to see the place as his own person nightmare. Everything he wanted to escape in life was now thrown back into his face. That however all changed the day one thought decided he was going to take Galahad's shoes. Category:Male Category:Plus Category:Rukongai Resident Category:Knife User Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Character